


Bring Your Hero to Class Day

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, School, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: It's bring your hero to class day and William decides to take all of team arrow.





	Bring Your Hero to Class Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimozka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/gifts).



> it's just a fluffy day today i think

Oliver wasn’t sure this was a good idea. He had just come out of the vigilante closet to the entire world and now he was part of show and tell for his son. It was _Bring Your Hero to Class Day_ so it wasn’t like he could say no. All he wanted was for William to see him as a hero. But for all of Team Arrow to be there was a little nerve wracking. Well, almost everyone. Felicity was busy at Smoak Enterprises.

He remembered the conversation that morning between her and his son.

“People need to see Overwatch too,” he complained.

“No one knows who Overwatch is and there is a reason for that,” she said with a laugh.

William pouted and slumped low in his chair.

“Maybe I’ll come next time,” she said, ruffling his hair.

“But I wanted you to come for _heroes_ day. You’re a hero too, Felicity.”

He swore he saw Felicity melt a little right there, but she was right. By choice she didn’t wear a mask or have a suit. She didn’t need one to be a hero, but that meant putting Overwatch in the public eye like everyone else wasn’t safe. He loved her and therefore respected her choices, though he did wish everyone knew how much of a hero she was too.

He, Curtis, John, Dinah, and Rene marched into the school uniforms and all. They were checked in at the front desk. It was odd to say the least. The team made it to the classroom where they stood among police officers, doctors, firefighters, and other parents with “regular” jobs. Everyone in the room was staring at them.

William beamed from the middle row. Zoe, Rene’s daughter, sat beside him, giggling loudly. Rene made an _I’ve got my eye on you_ gesture with two fingers, which only spurred on her giggles. Oliver had to bite down on his lip to keep his own laughter quiet.

William’s teacher took the floor, “Welcome everyone,” she smiled, but was obviously trying to keep her eyes off the vigilantes in the room, “Who would like to go first?”

Will’s hand shot up in the air.

His teacher looked nervous, “Alright.”

William walked to the front of the classroom and motioned for the team to stand with him. They stood just slightly behind him to give him the room and attention.

“This is team arrow…. they are my heroes,” he gestured to the team, “The Green Arrow,” he turned and smiled up at Oliver, “Spartan, The Black Canary, Mr. Terrific, and-”

“The best for last Wild Dog,” Rene said from behind his mask.

“Um,” Zoe raised her hand, a huge smile on her face, “What kind of name is Wild Dog?” she asked, teasing her father.

Dinah and Curtis laughed.

“The kind of name that strikes fear into thugs,” Rene muttered.

Zoe giggled in her seat.

William shook his head, “Not everyone likes the vigilantes, but they keep this city safe.”

Oliver put his hand on Will’s shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze. He was so proud of his son, he barely had words to describe the feeling. “Thanks.”

His teacher cleared her throat, “Does anyone else have any questions for the Star City vigilantes?”

Before any hands could be raised a gust of wind blew over all of them, which could only mean one thing. Barry flew into the classroom, knocking over the papers and nearly flipping the teacher’s skirt.

“Sorry I’m late,” he smiled and waved, “Just came by to say hi.” 

Smoothing out her skirt, the teacher glared at Barry, who gave her a sheepish smile.

“When are you not late?” Oliver teased.

Hands shot into the air, waving frantically as if there wouldn’t be enough time for them to be called on. Oliver had never seen so many eager faces, wanting to talk to him and his team. No judgement. Curiosity and excitement filled their eyes. Maybe this was a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
